I'm Fine, Thank You
by CALB
Summary: Baekhyun selalu mengatakan ia baik - baik saja menerima perlakuan Chanyeol, tapi ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki batas dalam menjaga perasaannya. Ia tak bisa terus bertahan dalam keadaan yang sangat menyakitkan seperti ini. [Rated T, GS ChanBaek, Oneshoot, Angst, Hurt, Romance]


**~ I'm Fine, Thank You ~**

Author : CALB

Genre : GS, Hurt, Angst, Romance.

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, others.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author membawa FF ChanBaek Oneshoot yang galau hiks, karna author gak akan update Our Illness dulu efek lebaran jadi author post lah FF yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Ladies Code dengan judul yang sama seperti judul FF ini

Ini 100% hasil pemikirin Author sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan cerita atau yang lainnya itu hanya kebetulan semata.. Ini ciyus loo

Disini ada beberapa flashback, tapi author gak tulis flashbacknya. Setidaknya author kasih kata kata mengingat gitu deeh, jadi pintar – pintar saja lah ya membacanya haha #evillaugh

Dan Quotenya berasal dari lirik lagu Ladies Code, tapi Quote di awal ini Author tambahin gitu kata – katanya hehe..

Tanpa bacot lagi deeh yaaa... Monggo liat aja..

Silahkan membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Air mata yang mengaburkan pandanganku  
Selalu seperti ini, ketika aku melihatmu  
Tanpaku sadari, waktu berlalu begitu cepat  
Dan lagi, aku masih tetap menunggumu_**

 ** _Air mata kembali terurau ketika aku menunggumu  
Dan seperti ini, hari kembali berlalu_**

 ** _Tapi kini aku terluka dengan tajamnya tusukan pisau_**

 ** _Yang menancapkan rasa sakit teramat dalam_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jum'at, 23 Mei 2014

Sepasang bola mata bulat memandang lurus ke jalan raya yang berada di hadapannya, kendaraan yang berlalu lalang seakan tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan sang gadis tersebut. Tatapan kosong yang terpantul di bola matanya kini tak hanya sendiri, air mulai datang menggenang mendampinginya. Angin yang membuat rambut panjang gadis tersebut juga turut ambil alih untuk mendorong genangan air itu jatuh membasahi pipi lembutnya.

Baekhyun, gadis berusia 19 tahun itu sedang berusaha menenangkan perasaan gusarnya di bangku umum pinggir jalan raya dekat rumahnya. Gadis ini telah melewati tekanan batin yang cukup berat, ia harus memendam perasaan sedihnya saat pangeran impiannya harus jatuh ke tangan putri raja yang lain. Tak hanya itu, ia juga harus rela dijauhi, dicaci maki, bahkan diperlakukan secara tak adil oleh teman teman sekelasnya.

"Apa kau masih marah karna aku melupakan janji kita lagi?" sahut seorang pria yang tiba – tiba duduk di sampingnya.

Baekhyun terkejut, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh pada sang pemilik suara. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya datar.

 _'Kau akan membuatku semakin mengingat hal yang tak seharusnya kulihat tadi, itu sangat menyakitiku'_ batinnya.

Gadis ini adalah gadis yang kuat, sekalipun sebenarnya ia rapuh dan lemah, ia tak pernah ingin menunjukkan segala hal itu kepada orang lain. Ia akan selalu mencoba menjadi orang yang tangguh dengan ketegaran dan keceriaannya.

Pria itupun menolehkan kepalanya, ia mengangkat kadua tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi Baekhyun, "Apakah aku tak boleh berada di sini? Ini kan tempat umum," sahutnya.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya yang jelas 360° berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pria bernama Chanyeol tersebut, "Terserah apa katamu!" Baekhyun membuang mukanya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh harap, "Kau tau kan alasanku, aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu maka tolong pahamilah aku."

"Aku tau, dan aku memahami bahkan aku terlalu sering memahamimu hingga tak ada satupun dari setuja janjimu yang kau tepati padaku!" teriak Baekhyun.

Ia berjalan menjauhi bangku tersebut, sebenarnya hatinya sakit mengatakan hal itu. Air matanya bahkan membanjiri pipinya lagi. Ia sakit, ia tersakiti, namun apa daya jika ia tak bisa memutar waktu dan membuat semua hal itu tak terjadi. Apa daya jika semua tlah terjadi dan tak dapat dihindari, kini hanya ada kesakitan yang terus ia pendam.

Dengan tatapan mendalam, Chanyeol memperhatikan punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh. "Maaf" gumannya pelan.

Dengan langkah lemah Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa begitu saja. Pikirannya melayang, air matanya tak kunjung mengering, ia kembali mengenang bagaimana kejamnya penghianatan yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku telah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol nanar, "Aku tau, kau telah menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo kan?"

Chanyeol terkejut, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap dalam kedua mata Baekhyun. "Maaf, aku tak tahu jika semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Aku tak apa, aku tak apa jika kau telah memiliki kekasih lain di sampingmu, aku tak apa jika kau telah menggenggam tangan yang lain, aku tak apa jika kau telah memeluk bahkan mencium wanita lain, aku bahkan juga tak apa saat kau harus membagi cintamu dengan wanita lain, aku tak apa asal kau masih mempertahankan aku sebagai kekasihmu juga" mata wanita itu mulai berkaca – kaca, suaranya pun mulai bergetar.

Chanyeol dengan cekatan merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, ia ikut menitikkan air mata. Dalam diam mereka berdua terhanyut dalam perasaan masing – masing, saling menyalurkan rasa kesedihan yang mereka rasakan. Saling mendengarkan detak jantung yang berdebar cepat bagai gemuruh petir saat badai.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia mengelus pelan rambut Baekhyun. "Aku selalu mempertahankanmu, aku selalu melakukan itu. Tapi maafkan aku karna aku harus membagi cintaku dengan yang lain."

Baekhyun memegang dadanya, lalu menepuk – nepuk dadanya jika ia harus terus mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian 1 bulan lalu yang membuatnya seakan memiliki kesempatan untuk terus bertahan di sisi Chanyeol meskipun Chanyeol telah menghianatinya, itu hanya sementara pikir Barkhyun.

Pemikiran itu yang membuatnya terus bertahan untuk melanjutkan cita – cita indahnya yang ingin membangun keluarga kecil bersama Chanyeol kelak, meskipun banyak badai yang harus ia lalui terlebih dahulu.

Dan salah satunya adalah penghianatan Chanyeol.

Tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali sebelum ia terbuai dengan janji yang Chanyeol utarakan hingga saat ia menemukan bahwa Chanyeol hanya membual itu membuatnya sangat terpukul dan tersakiti. Kini ia membenci Chanyeol, tapi ada sebagian dirinya yang masih mengharapkan Chanyeol hingga sampai saat ini ia belum berpisah dengan Chanyeol meski Chanyeol menghianatinya.

Karena terlalu lelah menangis, hingga ia tertidur di sofa. Dalam tidurnya, ia bermimpi. Ia tertawa bahagia bersama Chanyeol di padang rumput luas yang tak ada seorang pun selain mereka, mereka tertawa bahagia, saling bercanda dan berlarian.

Namun tiba – tiba langit cerah berubah mendung, awan hitam datang bersamaan dengan gemuruh kilat dan tiba – tiba... Sesosok yeoja muncul entah darimana, yang jelas saat Baekhyun menolehkan pandangnya pada yeoja itu, tatapannya terlihat begitu mematikan. Bahkan Chanyeol yang tadinya menggenggam tangannya erat, kini tak lagi menggenggamnya dan justru menggenggam tangan yeoja itu.

Mereka tersenyum bahagia dengan tatapan sinis yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun, yeoja itu menjentikkan jarinya dan membuat hujan turun tepat di atas Baekhyun. Ya, hanya di atas Baekhyun tanpa terkena bagian lain yang selain Baekhyun. Namun seluruh rumput hijau yang tadinya begitu indah kini terlihat mati dan gersang dengan naasnya.

Drrrtt.. Drrrttt..

Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, tubuhnya kini penuh keringat. Ia membasuh pelan dahinya, lalu menggambil ponselnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat mendapati eonninya yang menghubunginya.

"kapan kau akan kemari?" tanya suara diseberang.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat, "Mungkin sekitar dua hari lagi, ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan terlebih dulu. Siapkan tiket segera untukku."

"Jangan terlalu lama disana, aku tau kau pasti terpuruk sekarang. Aku hanya berharap bahwa kau akan menemukan kehidupan yang lebih baik nantinya di sini. Jaga dirimu baik – baik ya adikku sayang, aku harus pergi dulu! Bye!"

"Hmm" jawab Baekhyun malas.

Ia membuang asal ponselnya dan mulai bergeliat pelan, sampai akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat kalender yang terpajang di ruang tamu, ia terdiam begitu melihat tanggal 25 Mei yang dilingkari oleh tanda **'HEART'** dengan sepidol merah yang memiliki gambar tanda panah bertuliskan '4th Anniversary'.

Ia kembali melayangkan pikirannya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka bertemu di Busan, saat itu Chanyeol tinggal di Busan untuk menemani kakeknya di sana dan mereka menjadi tetangga. Setelah kakeknya meninggal, Chanyeol kembali ke Seoul dan menemukan ambisinya untuk menjadi dokter dan melakukan kuliahnya di Swiss.

Chanyeol yang sulit mendapatkan teman di Seoul karna kecenderungannya yang tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan orang – orang yang tidak penting dan yang terpenting hanya belajar tentu saja, tapi sejak kepindahannya itu ia masih terus berhubungan dengan Baekhyun melalui ponsel. Sampai akhirnya ia menyatakan perasaannya saat ia berkunjung di Busan 4 tahun lalu.

Dan kini.. Baekhyun mulai mereka ulang lagi kejadian 1 tahun lalu saat '3th Anniversary' mereka yang mereka rayakan di Seoul karna Chanyeol tak ingin membuang waktu untuk kembali ke Busan. Ia adalah calon dokter yang tak ingin membuang waktu berharganya untuk belajar agar dapat diterima kuliah di universitas impiannya di Swiss.

Baekhyun melebarkan tangannya, ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara malam di atas atap gedung perusahaan ayah Baekhyun. "Disini indah! Kenapa kau tak pernah membawaku kemari selama aku berkunjung kemari?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia membuka matanya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, ia tersenyum. "Ini kejutan untuk Anniversary kita yang ke 3, kau tau kan bahwa nomor 3 adalah angka favoritku!"

"Aku tau, aku selalu mengingat itu. Mana mungkin aku lupa akan hal semacam itu, MUSTAHIL!" celoteh Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, aku selalu takut bahwa kau mungkin akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak cantik, aku tidak cerdas, bahkan aku tidak kaya. Untuk kemari saja, aku harus menabung uang jajanku selama berbulan bulan." Baekhyun tersenyum memandang pemandangan lampu – lampu indah dari atas atap gedung itu.

Chanyeol memegang tangan kiri Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya, "Aku tau bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang sempurna. Bahkan aku juga bukan orang yang sempurna, namun saat aku bersamamu aku merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling sempurna di mataku, aku juga menganggap bahwa aku adalah sosok namja yang paling sempurna di dunia ini. Justru akulah yang harusnya takut kau akan berpindah ke lain hati, karna kesibukanku yang tiada henti."

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol, ia memeluk Chanyeol hangat. Chanyeol juga membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan sama hangatnya. "Di anniversary kita yang ke 3 ini, aku memiliki harapan yang sangat ingin aku wujudkan dibandingkan anniversary sebelumnya." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Hmm.."

"Aku berharap kau akan selalu mencintaiku tanpa memandang orang lain yang terlihat lebih sempurna dibandingkan aku, aku berharap kita akan terus bersama saling melengkapi sampai maut memisahkan." Baekhyun kembali meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, aku berharap bahwa kau tak akan berpaling dariku meskipun banyak pria lain yang akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik daripada aku" sahut Chanyeol.

"Janji?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Janji? Hmm... Tentu saja" jawab Chanyeol dengan tersenyum memandang bintang.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, ia kembali menatap pemandangan lampu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"AKU BERJANJI BAHWA AKU AKAN SELALU MENGISI HATIKU DENGAN NAMA BYUN BAEKHYUN SEORANG! TAK AKAN ADA WANITA LAIN YANG YANG MENGGANTIKANNYA SELAMANYA DI HATIKU!" teriak Chanyeol menggema di udara bebas.

"Hahahaha" tawa Baekhyun meledak dan Chanyeol pun turut larut dalam tawa kebahagiaan mereka saat itu.

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya, tubuhnya merosot di dinding rumahnya. _'saat itu, hanya saat itu, janji yang aku pegang selalu. Tapi... kenapa kau harus membuat janji yang tak bisa kau tepati? Kenapa harus ada dia diantara kita? Kenapa harus aku yang melepasmu? Kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk mempertahankan aku?'_ batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun tidak keluar rumah. Ia tidak lagi pergi ke sekolah dan ia bahkan tidak menghubungi Chanyeol sedikitpun. Ia menutup diri dari dunia luar dengan berbagai pemikiran yang memenuhi pikirannya.

.

.

.

Minggu, 25 Mei 2014

Sinar matahari perlahan merangkak ke permukaan, jam yang terpajang mulai menunjukkan pukul 05.00 KST. Baekhyun terlihat berdiri ragu di depan pagar rumah besar yang terlihat masih sepi, dan mungkin saja si pemilik masih tertidur lelap.

Dengan hati yang mantap, Baekhyun memanggil satpam yang berjaga di samping pagar. Baekhyun menitipkan sebuah surat untuk anak si pemilik rumah, Chanyeol. Dengan hembusan nafas panjang, ia kembali menaiki Taxi yang tadi ia tumpangi. Ia terus menatap pagar rumah itu, sampai Taxi yang membawanya berbelok di persimpangan jalan yang tak jauh dari sana.

 _Selamat tinggal kenangan, aku baik – baik saja meskipun aku harus memulihkan hatiku yang tersakiti. Terima kasih karna kau telah memberikan kenangan yang indah dalam beberapa tahun hidupku, terima kasih karna kau telah memberikanku pelajaran hidup tentang bagaimana caraku untuk mempercayai orang lain. Terima kasih kau telah membuatku merasakan indahnya kasih sayangmu, terimakasih telah membuatku merasakan kesakitan yang telah kau perbuat juga, aku akan selalu mengingat jasamu. Tapi aku akan melupakanmu segera._

 _Kau pernah bertanya 5 bulan lalu, apakah aku baik – baik saja jika kau memiliki kekasih lain selain diriku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata aku baik baik saja bukan? Dan saat hal itu menjadi nyata, aku berusaha mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa aku baik – baik saja. Tapi lambat laun, aku tak bisa lagi berkata bahwa aku baik – baik saja. Aku terus mencoba, tapi aku tak bisa. Hal itu terlalu menyakitkan untukku._

 _Saat mereka memakiku dan berkata bahwa aku wanita jalang yang tak tau diri karna menjadi benalu dalam hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo, aku terus berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa aku baik – baik saja karna aku yakin kau akan kembali padaku. Namun saat aku tanpa sengaja melihatmu menciumnya dengan panas lalu kemudian kau menatapnya penuh cinta, aku benar – benar jatuh. Aku tak sanggup untuk berdiri dan bertahan, aku rapuh._

 _Kau katakan bahwa kau hanya mencintaiku dan kau hanya menyukainya, aku terbuai akan kalimat itu. Aku lupa bahwa cinta akan datang seiring berjalannya waktu dan seiring waktu yang kalian habiskan bersama._

 _Aku hanyalah wanita yang rapuh akan cintamu, aku terlalu lemah untuk melawan keagungan cintamu. Tapi aku mengalah, dialah memang yang lebih pantas di sisimu. Bahkan kau melupakan ulang tahunku beberapa minggu lalu, setidaknya kau masih mengingat hari ini hari apa bukan?_

 _Haha, bodohnya aku mengingatkanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya ' HAPPY ANNIVERSARY YANG KEEMPAT SAYANG! ' :*_

 _Maaf, kita harus putus sampai di sini. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang jam 7 nanti, aku tau bahwa kau akan bangun pukul 8 disaat Minggu seperti ini. Maka dari itu aku tak ingin kau menggangguku karna kau akan mendapatkan kemarahanku yang lebih parah._

 _Selamat tinggal dan Aku baik – baik saja, Terima kasih_ _:)_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

Chanyeol meremas surat itu, emosinya memuncak. Sebenarnya hari ini ia ingat tentang anniversary itu, justru ia bangun lebih awal sekarang karna ia ingin mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Baekhyun. Namun ia justru dikejutkan dengan adanya surat dari Baekhyun.

Ia segera mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup melebihi batas untuk segera sampai ke bandara, sesekali ia mengecek jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.55 KST. Dengan air mata yang melengkapi wajah tampannya, ia terus mencengkram erat setir kemudi yang ia pegang.

"Tunggu aku Baekhyun, tunggu aku!"

Chanyeol mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang semakin membuatnya tidak menyangka bahwa ia dapat mengemudi dengan secepat itu, ia bahkan hampir menabrak beberapa pengguna jalan raya yang lain karna pikirannya yang tidak 100% terfokus pada jalanan.

"Baekhyun kau salah paham.. Aku memilih mempertahankanmu dan melepaskannya, aku memperjuangkanmu sayang! Maaf aku terlambat.." lirih Chanyeol dalam sela – sela perjalanannya.

Sesampainya di bandara, ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya asal di belakang mobil orang lain di parkiran bandara. Ia berlari sambil sesekali melihat jamnya yang bertuliskan 06.58 KST, ia semakin berlari kencang untuk mencari tulisan jadwal penerbagan, ia terus melihat orang – orang di sekitarnya. Dan terteralah jadwal penerbangan ke Jepang pukul 07.00 KST yang telah tertulis _'take off'_.

Seketika Chanyeol merasakan kedua kakinya melemas, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, matanya memanas. Ia tertunduk lemas dan menangis sejadi jadinya di tempat, tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya yang merasa sangat hancur. Bahkan kini ia tak perduli jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, terutama seseorang yang melihatnya di balik kaca ruang tunggu penerbangan di lantai 2.

Baekhyun.

Tangan kanan gadis itu menyentuh kaca dihadapannya sambil menangis, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram erat tiket pesawat bertuliskan 'Swiss' di tangannya. Ia menatap sendu pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu, sebagian hatinya mengatakan iba namun sebagian lainnya mengatakan biarkan saja.

 _'Sebenarnya aku datang ke Seoul untuk mengabarkan bahwa eonniku menikah dengan suaminya di Swiss dan dia ikut bersama suaminya di Swiss, maka aku membutuhkanmu disini karna aku sebatang kara. Tapi.. ternyata kau telah mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku'_

 _'Dan aku memutuskan untuk ikut serta bersama eonniku di Swiss, aku tau kau akan kesana suatu hari nanti. Maafkan aku karna aku telah membohongimu, aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol'_ monolog Baekhyun dalam hatinya bagai pesan tambahan untuk Chanyeol yang tidak ia tuangkan dalam suratnya.

 _'Jika seandainya saat itu aku mengatakan bahwa aku tak bisa membiarkanmu membagi cintamu, maka apa yang akan terjadi pada kita?'_ batin Baekhyun membayangkan masa lalu yang kejam itu.

Chanyeol sampai di hadapan Baekhyun dengan nafasnya yang membabi buta dan tangan yang bertumpu di lututnya, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah dan dengan tubuh penuh keringat. "Maaf aku terlambat, bahkan aku sangat terlambat"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum paksanya, "Tak apa, sudahlah lebih baik kau pulang saja. Ini sudah jam 10 malam, sudah terlalu malam bagi kita untuk pergi makan malam." Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol yang terlihat kelelahan.

Chanyeol berdiri, ia memegang tangan Baekhyun, "Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku benar – benar lupa tadi. Ak.." perkataanya terputus begitu saja saat Baekhyun bersuara.

"Kau sibuk membantu Kyungsoo membuat kue kan? Aku tau" sahut Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk melupakan janji kita." ujar Chanyeol lemah.

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol, "Sudahlah ini bukan salahmu, aku tahu sulit bagimu membagi waktu untuk kita. Apalagi dia kekasih barumu yang masih membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayanmu, sedangkan aku yang telah lama mengenalmu sudah cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu dulu."

"Are you ok?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"I'm fine, thank you" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumannya.

"Apa kau yakin? Umm.. Maksudku kau pindah ke Seoul karna kau ingin satu sekolah denganku dan bahkan kau meninggalkan noonamu sendirian di Busan.."

"Aku baik – baik saja, sungguh.. Lagipula aku kemari juga karna aku ingin mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi juga sepertimu, setidaknya kelak aku bisa menjadi perawat di samping seorang dokter sepertimu dan aku juga bisa masuk ke Unniversitas di Swiss dengan beasiswa yang ada" Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya menatap Chanyeol.

"Aigoo.. Aku tak tau jika kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu juga, tapi.. Maaf, gara – gara aku kau jadi memiliki banyak musuh bahkan kau sering dihina sekarang. Aku juga tidak bisa membelamu" ucap Chanyeol lirih, ia menatap Baekhyun sendu.

"Tak apa, lagipula Kyungsoo lebih butuh perhatianmu saat ini. Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan kepercayaan yang telah ia berikan kepadamu" jawab Baekhyun mantap.

Chanyeol diam dan hanya terus menatap wajah Baekhyun bahkan kini ia telah menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya, Baekhyun mulai merasa risih. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak, kau terlihat cantik"

"Thank you... Sudahlah, jangan membual malam malam begini. Ayo pulang" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum jail.

"Aku tidak membual ini kenyataan! Dan kenyataannya aku sangat mencintai gadis cantik yang sedang merona saat ini!" teriak Chanyeol keras.

Baekhyun berhenti seketika, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. "Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak merona! Hentikan ucapan gilamu itu!"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu sayang dan akan selalu begitu, hanya saja saat ini aku sedang menyukai gadis bernama Kyungsoo. Aku tertarik padanya tapi rasa cintaku hanya ada padamu, bahkan aku tidak pernah memeluknya seperti aku memelukmu dan bahkan aku tidak pernah mencium pipinya, mencoba saja tidak ingin. Sungguh." ia memegang pundak Baekhyun.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak penting. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol di pundaknya.

Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun lagi, "Aku hanya menyukainya, Aku hanya mencintaimu sayang. Dan aku juga tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini padanya."

Seketika saat itu juga Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam ciuman manisnya, hanya beberapa detik bibir mereka saling menyentuh. Dan hanya itu saja tidak lebih.

Baekhyun hanya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya lalu tersenyum manis memandang Baekhyun.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dengan bahagia, mereka tersenyum dalam perjalanan pulang. Meskipun perjalanan itu cukup jauh sekitar 3 km, tapi mereka tak memilih naik kendaraan umum. Bagi mereka waktu seperti ini sangat jarang, terutama karna mereka bukan hanya berdua tapi bertiga.

 _'Saat waktu berhenti berjalan atau saat kiamat mulai datang, aku berharap saat itu terjadi aku sedang bersamamu, dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dunia kita serasa milik berdua, meskipun aku sadar bahwa waktu kita yang berdua ini akan terbagi menjadi bertiga lagi.'_ batin Baekhyun dalam perjalanan itu.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi kaca ruang tunggu bandara, ia menahan isak tangisnya. Bel tanda bahwa para penumpang harus segera naik ke pesawat mulai terdengar, dengan langkah panjang Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat itu. Sesaat sebelum ia memberikan tiketnya kepada petugas, ia menoleh ke belakang sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa tak akan ada yang menjemputnya. Setidaknya khayalannya yang satu ini benar – benar terlalu tinggi.

 _'Kau berkata bahwa kau tidak mungkin menciumnya, tapi itu dulu dan kenyataannya saat itu kau menciumnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Dan meskipun kau berkata bahwa kau hanya menyukainya, tapi itu tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kau akan mencintainya. Maka dari itu aku memilih pergi, demi kebahagiaan kalian bersama. Kebahagiaan kita bersama'_ monolog Baekhyun dalam hatinya saat ia mulai melangkah menuju pesawat.

Di dalam pesawat, Baekhyun memandang sendu hamparan lapangan bandara yang terpampang luas di samping kirinya. Ia menempelkan tangan kirinya ke jendela pesawat, ia memejamkan matanya dan berharap.

 _'Jika Tuhan mengizinkan kita untuk bersama, kita akan bertemu kembali di lain waktu, di lain tempat, dan di keadaan yang berbeda. Jika tidak, maka Tuhan akan menyediakan pasangan yang terbaik untuk kita. Mari kita tunggu apa rencana Tuhan selanjutnya untuk hidup kita'_ doa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _'Selamat Tinggal Kenangan, Akan kunanti Dirimu di Swiss jika kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu lagi'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Ketika tidak terjadi apapun dalam hidup ini  
Dan mungkin kau akan melupakanku  
Tapi ketika tiba – tiba kau memikirkanku  
Tidak usah khawatir, disini aku baik – baik saja_**

 ** _Aku kembali menangis hanya untuk hari ini  
Semoga kau bahagia selamanya, Selamat tinggal  
Tidak masalah jika kau mengingatku kemudian tersenyum  
Aku baik – baik saja, Terimakasih_**

.

 **# Indo Sub I'm Fine Thank You by Ladies Code #**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ THE END ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyaa! Author bikin ff yang sedih lagii...

Ini sebenernya cerpen author dulu, bisa dilihat dari tahunnya 2014 itu haha..

Tapi ada beberapa revisi yang author lakukan di cerpen author sehingga terciptalah FF ini gaess

Eh tapi kalau Author baca berkali – kali kok jadi berasa kek FF Chanbaek yang 10080 yaah,,.. Gak juga sih ya, haha plinplan..

Tapi ini serius bikinnya karna efek denger lagu Ladies Code jadi langsung kepikiran cerita begini..

Ini awalnya juga mau Author kasih peran ke Hunhan tapi gak jadi dan berakhir jadi Chanbaek karna Author rasa kasian kalau Hunhan dikasih cerita sedih begini lagi, pan yang IOT udah sedih juga...

Btw, author gak akan bikin squel buat IOT ya.. Biarkanlah kalian yang berimajinasi bagaimana tambahan akhir yang bagus, mau dibikin semakin sedih atau bahagia itu sesuai imajinasi kalian aja.. Author suka yang ending gantung jadi bikin readers semakin berimajinatif haha *evil laugh

Maafkan jika ada typo nama pemeran atau yang lainnya, author tidak luput dari kesalahan.

Dan juga Mohon Maaf Lahir Dan Batin, SELAMAT LEBARAN.

Reviewnya yaa readers – nim... Kurang atau masukan atau bagaimana bagaimana okeeyy?


End file.
